Various devices have been proposed for aiding a golfer to position a ball on a tee without requiring the golfer to bend over or kneel. As by way of example, reference may be made to the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 683,244; 2,943,856; 3,186,593; 3,904,200; 4,013,295; 4,313,604 and 4,466,650.
Further, certain of these prior aids enable a golfer to position a golf ball on a tee incident to the driving of the tee into the ground, as for example in the case of above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,856; 3,904,200 and 4,013,295.